Destiel Protective Pup
by pyrodaggers
Summary: The last part in: Destiel Pet Shop


A couple days passed, Alfie had grown closer to Dean than the other two. Every night he would curl up to Dean's side as they both slept. If Dean was reading, Alfie would want to get in his lap.

"Cas, I don't know why he won't leave me alone." Dean looked up from the computer, down at the puppy and then at Cas, who was sitting across from him.  
"Maybe you've done something to him." Cas squinted his eyes as if to glare at the hunter.  
"You know, if you keep squinting your eyes like that, you're going to make people think you need glasses." The hunter laughed lightly when he heard a small growl come from the angel's chest.

Dean carefully picked up the puppy, his hand under Alfie's stomach, and set him on the floor. He took a step and the puppy took a step. The hunter sighed and shook his head, walking towards his room for the night, of course the puppy following right behind him.  
Cas glared and sat down. He didn't like that the puppy liked Dean more than him. Cas wanted the puppy to like him again. The angel sighed and propped his head up with his hand, making Sam close the computer and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked quietly.  
"The pup likes Dean more." Cas stared at Dean's bedroom door.  
"Maybe if you were around more and not going off at random times, he might warm up to you."  
"It's not my fault that I am called to do things!" The angel ground out.  
"Hey, calm down. I was just sayin'." Sam threw his hands up in defense.

Castiel didn't say another word for about twenty minutes. Silence filled the room for those twenty minutes. Sam finally decided to go to bed. He was tired. Cas stood and walked towards Dean's room, slowly opening the door. He peeked in to see his hunter asleep and the pup at the foot of the bed. Cas walked in, closing the door behind him and walked over, watching Dean and the pup sleep, until Alfie woke and started growling.

"It's okay. Be quiet." Cas looked at the pup and said in a whisper. Still, the pup growled, but louder this time. "Alfie, quiet." The angel said more firmly, only to make the pup growl more and start walking towards Cas slowly, putting his ears down and baring his teeth.

Dean woke to the sound of Alfie growling even louder. He looked at the pup then looked at Cas and jumped, falling off the bed with a grunt. He cleared his throat a bit and sat up, looking up at the angel.

"What are you doing in my room?" Dean asked roughly, getting up with Castiel's help and sitting on the bed.  
"I like to watch you sleep. It's peaceful. Alfie here doesn't seem to like it very much. Or me for that matter." Cas frowned.  
"Cas, listen. One, watching me while I sleep? C'mon, man. I told you already that that was creepy. And two, Alfie likes you. I guess he's just protective of us." The hunter looked at his angel.  
"Not all of us. Only you."  
"Okay, look. How about...you can stay in here tonight. Lay down on the iother/i side of the bed and we can see how that goes, alright?"  
"Okay." Cas nodded then walked around to the other side of the queen size bed and lay down. He faced the ceiling with his hands clasped over his stomach as Dean rolled over, back to the angel.

Over the night, Cas iactually/i started to get tired. It was strange and he rarely ever slept, when he did, he knew that if he didn't sleep, he wouldn't be any use the next day. He noticed that Dean had moved around in his sleep, closer to him. Cas guessed that maybe Dean sensed extra heat around so he wanted to be closer to the source of it.  
Cas looked down and the pup was still watching him, closely. Every time Dean would inch closer, Alfie would glare at the angel as if to say, 'I want you to move away and not touch him' or 'I dare you to touch him'. The pup was little, but he kind of scared Castiel. Not much of anything scared the angel, but Alfie...kind of did.  
By the next hour, Dean had moved so close to Cas that their bodies were pressed together, Dean's arm over Cas' stomach, pulling him even closer. Alfie didn't like this. That was his Dean and his Dean only. The pup bared his teeth and snarled at Castiel, making the angel cower slightly and move away, only making Alfie growl even more. The angel moved off the bed quickly, making the hunter sit up in a start.

"What happened?" Dean looked from the pup to Cas.  
"He...won't let me near you."

Dean looked at the pup who was growling and glaring at his angel then started laughing, making Cas tilt his head and narrow his eyes.

"Dean, why are you laughing?"  
"Because it's funny, man. Alfie won't let you near me in any situation. It's hilarious."

Castiel sighed and glared back at Alfie. Both of them holding glares for a moment before Dean made a whistle sound, making them both turn their attention to the hunter still on the bed.

"Alfie, behave. Cas, c'mere." Dean sat up, stretching his arms out towards his angel. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and laid down, looking at Alfie, "Mine." He did a slight playful glare, making the pup glare at Cas before lying down and falling asleep.

Cas rolled his eyes and turned over onto his side, feeling the hunter's chest press closer to his back, arm around him, and breath on the back of his neck. It wasn't something that Cas was used to, but he could start to get used to it. Dean fell asleep before Cas; The angel wanting to stay awake until his hunter fell asleep so that he would be worried. Finally, Cas closed his eyes with a sigh and fell asleep.


End file.
